Le Septième Ciel
by red blood apple
Summary: 7ème année de Poudlard, la guerre est fini, Ron se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Harry l'aime en secret... Résumé pourri désolé ! je sais pas quoi mettre d'autre...


**LE 7EME CIEL**

_Dortoir des Griffindors, 23hOO_

Harry, dans son lit, lisant un livre depuis plusieurs heures perdait sa concentration a cause de son meilleur ami. Le dit "meilleur ami", Ron, essayait vainement de lire sa revue sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch mais semblait nerveux.

- Dis Ry, tu sais où sont Dean, Séamus et Neville?

- Chez les Slytherins Ron, il a une fête...

- Ha oui, c'est vrai.

Harry reprend sa lecture, un livre de DCFM, Ron ré-essaye de lire mais semble encore plus nerveux et gigote, embétant notre survivant nationnal.

- Dis Ry, tu sais où est Mione?

- Chez les Slytherins, tu sais bien quelle est avec Draco.

- Ha ouais, ce truc de veela...

Harry re-reprend sa lecture et Ron re-gigote encore plus...

- Dis Ry, je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sur Ronny, fit Harry en soupirant.

Le dit "Ry" posa donc son livre et regarda Ron en attendant la question...

- Bin, euh... tu vois... quand t'es dans les vestiaires, aprés un match ou un entrainement ou même dans les douches ou -

- Oui Ron, je vois! Et...

- Bin... ça t'es déjà arrivé de ...

- De quoi Ron? s'éxaspera Harry.

- ...

- Ron, par Morganne, dis ce que t'as à dire ! s'enerva Celui-Qui-a-Survécu.

- Bin, ça t'es déjà arrivé de "réagir" ? dit Ron avec des guillemets.

- Réagir?

- Cat'? demanda un Ron très rougissant.

- Ron! Je suis gay, évidement que j'ai "réagis" en regardant des mecs! fit un Harry très rougissant lui aussi.

- Bin je crois que je le suis alors..., désespéra Ron.

- T'as déjà vérifier Ronny? fit Harry d'un ton très lubrique.

- Nan, t'es fou! Avec qui je pourrais faire ça...

Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un air félin vers le lit d'un Ron assez exité par le regard de son - amant - ami.

- Qu'est ce ... qu'est ce que tu fais Harry?

- On va vérifier Ronny...

Ron dégludit difficilement en voyant l'air lubrique que le visage de son ami au cheveux en bataille et aux magnifique yeux émeuraudes. Harry monta sur le lit de Ron, puis sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Le survivant se pencha et embrassa le rouquin doucement, puis lorsque Ron se détendit et demanda l'accés de sa bouche, il laissa place à la passion retenue de puis trop longtemps. En l'embrassant, Harry commença à les déshabillers, enlevant leurs chemises, les laissant torse-nu et haletant l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors, on continu Ronny? gémit Harry en ronronnant son prénom et en se frottant délicieusement contre le bas ventre de l'autre garçon.

- Hummm... oui, Ry, oui! gémit le dit "Ronny"

Harry enleva donc précipitement leurs pantalons pendant que Ron regarda son futur amant en se demandant s'il était assez beau pour lui.

- Ron, t'es vachement sexy! C'est un crime de cacher ton corps, tu devrais te balader nu tout le temps! constata le descendant des Maraudeurs d'une voix rauque.

Harry se baissa et se mit à lécher son lobe d'oreille, son cou, sa clavicule, puis descendit encore, vers les deux bourgeons de chair qu'il lécha, mordilla, suça jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent d'un beau pourpre. Ron émit et se cambra. Il descendit encore, lecha ses abdos, son nombril, mima l'acte dedans. Ron demanda pour plus. Harry enleva le boxer de la masse gémissante sous lui, il enfouit son nez dans les poils couleurs roux entourant l'impressionnante érection de Ron et respira son odeur.

- Harryyyyyy... C'est... Merlin, continu! gemit Ron

Harry sourit et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il lécha le gland rougit face à lui.

- Han... OUIIII! Plus... RY!

Harry le prit dans sa bouche, le suça, vite et fort, pour lui faire perdre la tête. Ron gémit, bougea la tête dans les sens et agrippa les draps de ses jointures blanchit par l'effort. Il massa ses testicules puis descendit sa main entre les fesses de Ron. Il enfonça un, deux puis trois doigtd dans l'intimité inviolé du rouquin. Ron hurla de plaisir à en réveiller la tour Griffindor entière.

- Plus... Ry... Plus... S'il te plait, s'il te plait...

Harry enleva son propre boxer et ses doigts de Ron qui gémit de mécontentement, puis se plaça à l'entrée de son amant.

- T'es sûre de toi Ronny?

- Oui! Oui!

- Okay, ça va faire un peu mal au début.

Harry releva précautionneusement les jambes de son amant alors qu'une main continuait de s'attarder sur son sexe, puis s'enfonça en lui. Il demeura un instant immobile, s'assurant que le jeune homme aille bien avant de se retirer partiellement de lui pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Il maintint ce rythme et un cri rauque retentit lorsqu'il toucha la prostate de son amant. Bientôt, leurs mouvements se firent plus saccadés et désordonnés et ils jouirent ensemble dans un dernier mouvement. Le survivant se laissa tomber à côter de Ron, en sueur et éssouflés tous les deux.

- Ho, Ry! C'était...

- Génial!

- Ouais!

- Ron? dit Celui-Qui-a-Survécu d'une petite voix.

- Oui? fit le roux légérement endormi.

- Je t'aime...

- T'aime aussi, gémit le rouquin déjà endormi.

**FIN**


End file.
